1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a composite metal precursor, an electrode active material prepared from the same, a positive electrode for a lithium secondary battery including the same, and lithium secondary battery employing the same
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, application of lithium secondary batteries to mobile phones, camcorders, and laptops has been dramatically increased. A factor that determines capacities of batteries is a positive electrode active material, wherein characteristics of usability for a long time at a high rate or maintenance of initial capacity after a charging and discharging cycle are determined according to electrochemical characteristics of the positive electrode active material.
A lithium cobalt oxide or lithium nickel composite oxide is used as the positive electrode active material used in the lithium secondary battery.
However, a general positive electrode active material is still to be improved due to unsatisfactory capacity and lifespan characteristics.